Evämaa
Evämaa (officially Evämaen Pubvaltan,' 'Evämaian Republic) is a country in the Fantasia world in the northeastern part of Centralia. Its population of''' approximately 7.39 million people speak the language '''Evämaian. The capital of the country is Midimeri, and the country itself is divided into six states (maani) and one federal district. The states and one district are: * Hyväylä (Capital: Kiviranta) * Kaukaisle (Capital: Kaukaisle Kaupunki) * Länskiiring (Capital: Hyvinlänsi) * Midimeri Valtisle * Nyvina (Capital: Värepaikan) * Suurislen (Capital: Vihrejärvi) * Uuslän (Capital: Jäädytetty) The federal district of Midimeri Valtisle contains the capital city, Midimeri. The currency of Evämaa is the''' Kulden''' (Ǩ, EVK), and the country has a GDP of approximately Ǩ330 million. The main sectors of the economy are services, electronics, fishing, and lumber/paper products. History First Settlers The first Evämaian people arrived in what is today Evämaa 600 years ago as refugees from Lanovina, although it is rumored that Skiirings from far-flung lands visited Evämaa as far back as 800 years ago. And before that, nomadic peoples passed through the states of Uuslän and Nyvina as they made their way to Centralia. Lanovian Rule Lanovina established outposts in and around Evämaa, including in the Jääcy Archipelago, soon after refugees landed at Nynäköpiiri (Cape New Horizon) in Nyvina in 1414. Small towns popped up and settlers were moved in. What would become the main Lanovian outpost was established on an island midway between the mainland and archipelago in 1431. This settlement was Midimeri, and its strategic position helped it grow quickly. During this time, the settlers began to be mistreated by the Lanovians on Easton. A rouge group of settlers began a fight for Evämaian independence in 1559. The war lasted for 11 years, however, the group, led by Jesse Soinio, declared Evämaa an independent state on December 21, 1567 at Midimeri. Fighting continued until leaders from Evämaa and Lanovina met in Midimeri and signed a treaty ending the war and granting Evämaa its independence. Early Years Evämaa toiled around for the better part of two hundred years building a timber industry which helped the country gain moderate attention. Specifically, Lanovina took interest in Evämaian timber, and trade increased between the countries. Today, these bonds still exist, as Lanovina is Evämaa's largest trading partner still. After independence, Soinio declared himself King of Evämaa and established a monarchy leading down with his sons. This stayed in place for exactly 300 years, until the final monarch, Queen Christel II, abdicated the throne on May 27, 1871, and decreed that a republican government should be formed in her stead. By December, the Maidentalo (Parliament) had been established, as well as the maani. However, Evämaa's royal history is still seen in the national flag, which displays the former queen's crown as its only emblem. Recent History The change in government proved very lucrative for Evämaa, as its economy grew rapidly. Manufacturing accompanied timber into the 1900s, and today, the country is still considered a hub for high tech manufacturing. However, the economy also consists of a strong fishing center, as the waters around the Jääcy Archipelago are rich in sea life. Category:Countries